Black Hound Inu no miko
by NotUreOrdinary
Summary: Kagome is haunted by strange dreams. But when she finds out that these dreams were once reality, what will she do?Accept her fate in the Feudal era? Or go back home to the future? Read to find out.First story so flames, reviews, criticism is welcomed. EDITED. corrected all mistakes in the 1st chapter hope it wont happen again :D and ill upload 1 more today


_**Inu no Miko**_

_**Part 1 Alliance**_

The sky was completely black, only the light of the moon shining and giving it a soft, warm color. The clouds were passing by so slow that it seemed like they didn't move at all. Tiny stars were shining even less than usually. A soft wind blowing through trees and grass was gently caressing the surface of the lakes crystal clear water, as if giving it a soul and the will to move. The cherry trees petals were flying around the lake and gently landing on the water as if dancers, bowing low after their performance.

In all of this beauty, a castle was standing.

Covered in thousands of blue and milky-white roses, it seems as if they were growing from the castle walls. The light of the moon reflected from the castle walls made a rainbow on the water, gently hitting a figure sitting near. She was sitting near the lake and watching the petal dance.

That woman wore a white kimono with blue rose pattern and a dog demon flying through the skies to the moon. She also had a silver mask on, that had a blue diamond in the shape of a crescent.

She was beautiful.

Her skin was pale, thin fingers and lips a gentle pink color. She looked very fragile, like a doll, but even all this fragileness couldn't cover a strong aura of a warrior.  
The moment, when the moons light fully reached her and she is about to take off her mask I always wakeup...

This dream has been hunting me for months now. And I still can't get the meaning behind it. That woman seems so familiar, I know the place she is sitting at, and I know that castle. But from where..?  
These thoughts ran through Kagomes head when she opened up her eyes and found herself in a forest, at the place where she and her friends stopped for the night. Slowly sitting up, not to wake Shippo and the others, she got her bathing supplies and went to the hot spring.

Getting to the hot spring, she first put up a barrier so no demon or human could disturb her. She took her clothes off and stepped in the hot water.

Relaxing is what she needed the most at the moment, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo in each other's arms didn't help at all. She was beginning to regret her decision, and sunk low in the water.

She knew that saving Kikyo that time was the right thing to do and she knew that Inuyasha would never be able to love her the same way he loved Kikyo. So she let Kikyo stay and taking care of Inuyasha was now her duty.

Her love for Inuyasha didn't fade completely, yet. From time to time she would feel jealous, but she asks herself is it because it's not her with him or because she is alone.

-Siiigh, no use thinking about it now, I made my decision I should be happy for them...-as she said that she felt the tears building up in her eyes, she quickly dived in and continued to wash herself.

Not even the slightest aware that she had a visitor in the nearest trees. The Western Lord actually arrived here earlier than the miko, but when he smelled her sent he hid his presence.

When he heard her thought out loud he narrowed his eyes (so, the miko is unhappy with the half-breed. Is to be expected, he is not worthy of having the miko and he's the stupidity surprises This Sesshoumaru every time, choosing the weaker female as his mate, I Sesshoumaru would have never made such a mistake)

While thinking that he noticed that the hot spring was divided by a big bolder. So, he decided to use the hot spring on the other side, since he came here for that.

In a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru was already sitting in the water, on the other side from our miko. (Undressing at the speed of light, not bad Sesshou)

Kagome did hear a small splash of water, but thought it might have been some animal, because she didn't sense any presence of danger.

She decided to again try concentrate on the training in water that she was doing at the moment. But was interrupted again by a low growl from the other side.

-Miko, stop what you're doing with the water this Sesshoumaru doesn't want to be purified while bathing.

Kagome was in shock at first, but then remembered about the daiyoukai ability to hide their presence and only a other daiyoukai or a High miko can sense him then.

-I-I apologize Sesshoumaru-sama, I wasn't aware that you were here.-She quickly dived under water so only her head could be seen and covered herself. (Damn dog, I bet he was peeking. Geez I wish I could sense that son of a bitch. Ahh...Kagome calm down you're not in the best position to fight)

-Hmpf

(At least answer me with words! Damn it! Stay cool stay cool) after diving once more under the water Kagome took a glance at the rock to make sure Sesshoumaru can't see her and made her way to her clothes.

As Kagome stood up from the water – Leaving already? Do you feel uncomfortable with me being in the same waters, miko?- Kagome blushed at that.

-N-n-no Sesshoumaru-sama*nervous laugh* I should be going because my friends will be worried

After that she made her way to her clothes to dress up.

-I see

(Well that was a very detailed answer) rushing to her clothes Kagome tripped over a bit. And Sesshoumaru let a low chuckle escaped his mouth. That made Kagome flush with anger at Sesshoumaru and at her own foolishness.

-Miko, tell me why do you continue following the half-breed?-This question shocked Kagome (I wasn't expecting him of all people to care or be curious)

-Because it's my duty to complete the jewel, since it was I who broke it- Her answer had a hint of sadness in it, even thought she said it with proud voice. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

-Even at the cost of your own happiness, miko? As I Sesshoumaru remembers, you of all people wanted happiness now you're willing to give that wish up? How foolish.

Kagomes face got even redder, if possible, but this time out of anger. (The nerve of him! And why does it even bother him? Not like it's any of his business)

-I don't see why I should answer that Sesshoumaru-sama. After all why should a human life bother you?

He wasn't surprised she asked that, he himself didn't quite understand his intentions but he was prepared to answer that to get the answers from her.

-You are right, it doesn't-he said that with a cold tone

-But this Sesshoumaru is simply curious of your stubbornness in remaining by the side of the one who disgraced you any other female would have left.

She didn't understand him, how did Inuyasha disgrace her? Did he mean the fact that he chose Kikyo over her?

-I don't quite understand what you mean Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Do you not feel disgraced that he chooses the weaker one instead of the strongest?

At this Kagome was complete startled and flushed at the same time. The weaker one he said? Does he mean I'm stronger than Kikyo?

-Do not misunderstand my statement as of affection to you miko, he said that with a bit of anger in his aura.

-Um..N-n-no Sesshoumaru-sama I was just surprised. And I am flattered that you find me superior to her. I wasn't expecting that from you.  
-I only say the truth. If the half-breeds blood was stronger he would also see what I see.

Kagome blushed, she wanted to ask what does he see, but didn't have the guts to do so. Then a question popped to her head.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, is Rin-chan well? - The youkai was at first surprised at the lack of reply to his sentence, but decided to ignore it.

-She is well, why do you ask? Do you think this Sesshoumaru isn't capable to take care of a human girl?

-Ah no-no I am simply worried because she is human and a can get sick or have some girl problems she would find embarrassing to talk about with males.

That thought got Sesshoumaru thinking, that maybe the girl is right and it will do Rin good to have a female partner with her.

-Miko, if you wish this Seshoumaru may take you to Rin and you may ask her yourself.

-Take me to her? Hmmm...(Well a break from Inuyasha and Kikyo does feel good and besides it will annoy him that I ran off with his brother)-Yes, I would like that Sesshoumaru-sama. I just need to leave a message; will you be so kind to wait for me here?

-Yes

There was a splash signifying that the youkai was going to get changed while she went to leave her message. That was Kagomes chance to run off and grab her things.

When she got back to camp she saw only Sango awake and Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't there at all.

-Good Morning, Sango-chan. I need a favor from you.

-Good Morning, Kagome-chan. What is it?

-I am going with Sesshoumaru for a day to visit Rin-chan and see how she is doing. Please tell Inuyasha that if he tries to follow us I will sit him a couple of hundred times.

-Kagome-Chan, are you sure it is safe? Sesshoumaru-sama is a Daiyoukai remember.

-Yes, I am. I can stand my ground Sango-chan; she grabbed her yellow bag and ran to the hot spring.

Sesshoumaru was already dressed and was staring at the clouds waiting for the miko to arrive. (If I can get her to stay with me I would get a powerful ally and Rin would have a companion and someone who will take care of her in my absence, Jaken would stop whining too)

He didn't get to finish the thought when the Miko burst out from the trees with her yellow bag on her. She was wearing a shirt with a V-neck, that showed her full breasts, with elbow length sleeves and skinny jeans, because sometimes it got really cold here to run around in a skirt. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her unique choice of clothes and especially since she is a miko, he was wondering if it's ok to show this much skin.

-I am ready Sesshoumaru-sama, lead the way-she said smiling her innocent smile. The youkai now stared into her eyes and offered her a hand. Kagome was confused, did she have to take it.

-We fly miko, it's faster that way.

-O-oh okay, she hesitated at first but at the moment she took it he brought her closer to his chest and told her to hold on tight. Kagome closed her eyes tight and gripped his kimono.

When she opened them they were already flying high, Sesshoumaru was supporting her with his one hand (Wow, I never thought that the Feudal Era was this beautiful from above. I got to say this is actually kind of fun, even if I'm in the arms of a fearful youkai I don't feel scared-giggle-)

When Sesshoumaru caught her scent of amusement he glanced at the human woman in his arms and saw her eyes glitter with happiness and curiosity, he smirked at that.(This human is a lot like Rin).But when she started to laugh quietly he raised one eyebrow.

-Miko, do you find flying funny? he asked her with full seriousness in his voice.

Kagome looked at him with confused eyes but then blushed remembering her laugh.

-Rather than funny, its fun. I never saw these lands from above the clouds. It's beautiful.

The youkai smirked with satisfaction and turned his gaze to the direction where they were going, for the rest of the flight neither spoke a word.

_**Back at the Camp:**_

-Kagome went where? growled an angry Inuyasha when Sango told him about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha calm down Kagome-sama can defend herself and besides maybe there is something wrong with the human child that your brother travels with-explained an annoyed Miroku.

-Yea, Inuyasha.I bet he just needed Kagomes help with Rin-chan. Even I can understand that-a self-confident Shippo crossed his arms.

The hunt for the shards is nearly at its end. So, both groups have been meeting frequently and most of the time Sesshoumaru would ask Kagome for advice to take care of Rin, since she proved to be a depending miko for the past few years.

-Why the hell are you all so sure? We can't trust that bastard easily; do you even remember that he tried to kill Kagome?

-Funny for you to care so much, Inuyasha with glaring hard at Inuyasha back, Sango was having a hard time controlling herself not to kill Inuyasha for his attitude.

While the others were arguing with Inuyasha about following Kagome, one of Kikyos soul collectors gave her a message from Kagome – Kikyo, do me a favor and lead Inuyasha further from the west I need a break from the shard hunt and he's eternal bickering. I will come back in 2 days or so-

(Well this is the easiest favor that she asked for so far. I wonder how long that girl will last, she's already breaking I even think that it's my fault and that maybe...it would have been better...No, you can't turn back and she made her decision)

-Inuyasha, Kagome is old enough and strong enough to journey on her own. You are not her father to hold her down, she can do as she pleases and besides, me and Kagome talked about such situations if either of us is gone we should continue our journey, earlier we sensed a jewel shard in the east-, when she mentioned Kagome she glanced at Sango to let her know it was Kagomes wish to lead Inuyasha away from the west.

Sango nodded and everyone started to gather there things. Inuyasha was bickering all the way and was thinking every minute to go back and find Kagome, but every time Kikyo would stop him.

Everyone was so busy arguing with Inuyasha that it almost seemed like they forgot about the main point of their argument. But the ever fateful Shippo all the time thought what is Kagome doing right now, what's she thinking or is Sesshoumaru really not mistreating her?

These questions ran through his small and young mind and at some point Shippo came to a conclusion that it would be great to make an alliance between the two packs. So, Kagome didn't have to go away to check on how Rin is and they would finally have a smart Alfa to lead them. And the image of a very angered and beaten Inuyasha made him laugh, for what he was hit on the head by the hanyou.

-Keh...stop daydreaming you brat!

-Inuyasha! Shippo-chan didn't do anything wrong, when Kagome-chan is back she will be mad-, stated the even more angry Sango

-As if I care what Kagome thinks!

-Well you do care about eating dirt, don't you?-, after Mirokus sentence Inuyasha froze and shut his mouth. Shippo snickered and they continued on their journey now in peace.

_**With Sesshoumaru and Kagome:**_

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at a big barrier covered in mist, Kagome was first taken aback. (Weren't they supposed to go to Rin-chan?)

They stepped through the barrier and Kagome was taken aback, there behind a large gate stood a castle out of marble and in the front of it were thousand of cherry blossom trees, it was mesmerizing.

This scene instantly reminded her of her dreams but there were no roses. Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow, her scent at first told him she was surprised then astonished, but now she was confused and a bit scared. He wondered was it normal for a human to have such different emotions at the same time or was this woman just strange.

-Ummm..Sesshoumaru-sama is this your castle?, This was all Kagome managed to say.

She was confused, this place, this castle was the one she saw in her dream but at the same time it wasn't. The castle she saw in her dreams had a warm feeling of home and happiness, this one felt strong and cold (Loneliness...yea that's what this feeling is...This castle is like ice)

-Of course it is, didn't I say I would bring you, Miko, to meet this Sesshoumarus ward? I would prefer you would stop asking unnecessary questions and follow me close behind,

With that said he made his way to the gate. He smirked when he caught the scent of Kagomes anger and at the same time Kagome was cursing to herself about selfish dogs.

EDITED  
changed this horrible chapter _ I still cant believe I posted this without going through it…well a lesson for the future I guess.

And yea im aware that its been months but what to say I am a lazy ass :P

So, this is the first chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? Or is it boring?  
Well I will post few more chapters first then I'll decide write it or not. So, please review and give me ure opinion so I would know what to do! The more the better :)


End file.
